wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Deep Blue
Deep Blue is the dragonsona of Creatiøn!! Appearance Deep Blue is a female Nightwing and SeaWing hybrid dragonet. She has oversized wings that are rather large for body. Her mainscales and tail are black and she is dark blue on her underscales, horns, wing membrane, and talons. Her eyes are a dandelion yellow color. Deep doesn't have any SeaWing gills on her. She has Glow in the Dark stripes but not all of them work properly. She's rather small even for a dragonet but her personality makes up for her small size. Personality Deep Blue is a sarcastic but cheerful dragonet. She can be flirty at times but that is quite rare. She can speak her mind and is quite extroverted. Deep Blue is very honest, even brutally honest at times, and sometimes can offend dragons but most of the time that is accidental. Deep is also rather clumsy and tends to trip over her wings or stumble due to it's large size. She can be moody, stubborn, or salty at times but she can work with others, most of the time. She is very clever and can find ways to help herself or to help others. History There is not much to say about Deep Blue's history before attending Jade Mountain Academy. Deep Blue was hatched in the rainforest right by her Nightwing mother and her SeaWing father. Her father moved to the RanWing Kingdom to raise Deep Blue. She was raised happily and learned to love fruits alongside prey. Deep Blue wasn't trusted by the NightWings or SeaWings since they don't enjoy hybrids. But Nightwing dragonets enjoyed her company and so did most RainWings dragonets. Queen Glory sent her to Jade Mountain Academy as a Nightwing in the Gold Winglet after the events of Darkness of Dragons. She enjoyed learning about history and learning to read and write since she never was taught how. Deep Blue enjoys reading scrolls and writing stories. She spends most of her time at the library of the academy. It is known that her closest friend is Blu, an IceWing dragonet at the academy. It is said Blu liked Deep Blue and gave her flowers. She was flattered with his gift and became his best friend. Deep had also met an adorable SeaWing/SkyWing hybrid, named Wish. They fell in love and constantly flirted with each other until, in the future, Deep and Wish got married. Relationships (Only ask to add an OC if Deep has interacted with them.) Brightscales (Mother)- Deep loves her mother so much and enjoys when her mother reads scrolls to her. Whale (Father)- Deep Blue loves her father as much as she loves her mother. He's an amazing dragon to learn from. Cricket (Cousin)- Cricket is Deep's RainWing/NightWing cousin. She's older than him by one dragon year. No matter how hard she tries, Deep and Cricket just can't seem to get along. But that doesn't mean Deep won't look after him, they just don't communicate well. Wish- Deep believes she's adorable. She likes her shy little personality. Deep has a crush on her as well. Blu- Deep enjoys his shyness. She loves how kind and sweet he is. She believes he likes her but Deep likes Wish more than Blu. Iceberry- Deep finds her hilarious and adorable. Her happiness makes her happy. Though they are merely only acquaintances Deep wishes to become closer to her. Gallery Wings of fire seawing base.png|A normal SeaWing MOSASURUS_DEEP_BLUE.jpg|Mosasarus Deep Deep blue game.GIF|Deep Blue with her mother (The red line is to cross off my game username c; ) Nightwing - Edited (1).png|An average NightWing seawing_nightwing_hybrid_base_by_shadowkiller140-dbplwc1.png|A SeaWing NightWing hybrid base -Deepbluefr.png|Flight Rising ref by QuickDragon Deep_Blue.jpg|Anthro Deep Blue by FeatherflightTheSkyWing Deep Blue.png|Gacha studio Deep Blue by QuailWhiskerTheTrash DeepBlue!.png|By XxGalaxicalDestinyxX image (1)).jpg|Aesthetics by Sbyman Abilities Deep Blue does not have many abilities. Deep can breathe fire like her Nightwing mother, Brightscales. Deep can only breathe so much fire at a time before running out of breath. Deep doesn't have many SeaWing Glow-in-the-Dark stripes on her. But her stripes do glow sometimes. Deep's stripes sometimes don't glow properly, and sometimes they don't even work on command. Weaknesses Deep Blue cannot breathe underwater and never has tried due to her disliking swimming. Deep hates swimming because she's terrified of drowning. Deep is quite clumsy. She can trip over rocks, stones, fruit, plants, smaller dragonets, and even her feet. Deep Blue hates that she is clumsy. Sometimes when she leans on a tree she'll underestimate how far she is from the tree and fall onto the tree's roots. She is not the best fighter on Pyhrria and is not the best at dodging. Deep usually tries to use as many weapons as she can but will use her fire if needed. Quotes * "Hey, Cricket, be honest with me, really. Has it ever occurred to you that nobody cares what you say?" -''Deep being honest to her NightWing/RainWing cousin. * ''"No, we are going to stay here and die, of course we're coming." - ''Deep being sarcastic. * ''"And I'm eating your food!" '' * ''"Oi." '' * ''"Really, now?" ''Deep being sassy. * ''"I love you, too." ''Deep to Wish. * ''"Hissss..." * "I'm surprised that you're surprised." Trivia * Deep Blue was originally for a developed OC contest. * She originated from a game that Great played. * Cricket also originated from the same game. * Deep originally had a lighter blue color. * Deep sometimes lies to scare smaller dragonets. She sometimes lies because she thinks it's fun. * Cricket's mother is Deep's NightWing aunt, Starmoon. His father is a RainWing named Marang. * Deep is very good at flying due to her large oversized wings. * It is usually thought that she has SkyWing blood in her but this is untrue. She just has big wings. * Deep's egg was dark blue. * Deep has had two romantic relationships in the past, one with Blu and another with Wish. Deep Blue and Blu decided to stay friends, while Deep and Wish got married later in life. * Deep Blue is an only child. * She wants to be an author when she grows up. Category:Content (Greatwhinter707) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas